Keseharian Saniwa
by IreneValencya
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Saniwa yang berusaha tidak mati karena kejahilan pedang-pedangnya. /Bad at Summary/ "BERISIK!"/"ARUJI-DONO!"/"ADUH ADUH BERAT TAU-"/"KAKAKAKA"/"GAK."/"Oh iya salah."/"SUDAHLAH"/Caps jebol bertebaran /Update Chapter 2!/
1. Chapter 1

Halooo~~ saya kembali dengan fic baru, walau fic yang satunya belum selesai #plok

Kali ini bikin sendiri sih, dan baru pertama kali, ga pertama kali sih, di sekolah sering. *dihajar reader (kalo ada (': #ngek)*

Btw, enjoy~

.

.

Warning: Kurang lucu, atau mungkin beneran ga lucu sampe pinggang kalian lepas terus pergi entah kemana dan gak balik lagi.

(dan mungkin OOC dan Typo/s) [tambahan, Male! Saniwa]

.

Touken Ranbu © to DMM & Nitroplus

.

Resiko kalian yang tanggung karena fic ini gak bisa bantu kalian nyelamatin tahu goreng.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi masih nampak tenang dan damai, ketika tiba-tiba-

"KAKAKAKA, ARUJI-DONO, AYO BANGUN!"

"ADUH DIAMLAH, KAU MENGGANGU TIDUR CANTIKKU"

"BERISIK!"

"... apaan sih kalian pagi-pagi udah ribut"

"SUDAH SUDAH, JANGAN RIBUT"

"GAHAHAHAHAH"

"IYA IYA AKU BANGUN"

-Yamabushi yang hanya bermaksud membangunkan Saniwa nya tersayang malah membangunkan hampir dua ruangan. Jadi jumlah orang... err, pedang, yang bangun sekarang adalah si Saniwa dan 6.. pedang yaitu Yamabushi Kunihiro, atau sering dipanggil petapa gunung, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, yang punya tampang ibu-ibu dari kampung sebelah, Mustunokami Yoshiyuki, yang Saniwa sendiri gak yakin dia ini apaan, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, atau mungkin Pikachu, kita anggap saja Cecep, Nikkari Aoe, yang suka ngejailin Saniwa maupun setan, lalu Iwatooshi, yang Saniwa sendiri takut sama ketawa nya.

Dan tentunya, Saniwa, yang hampir mati tiap hari karena pedang-pedang nya pada berisik

"apaan sih kalian, pada teriak histeris gitu.." Saniwa yang masih ngantuk hampir tidur lagi. Ya ga jadi sih, soalnya Nikkari tiba-tiba main kejar-kejaran sama setan. Terus setannya lari ke arah Saniwa. Dan Saniwa tidur, atau mungkin pingsan..

"ARUJI-DONO!"

.

.

"haaah~" Jiji, atau kakek tua yang gak kalah cakep sama Saniwa, duduk sambil menikmati teh nya. Sedangkan Saniwa duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampang aku-ingin-bunuh-diri.

Jiji masih diam dengan tampang bahagia.

-1 Jam kemudian-

"..."

'Apaan sih, ekspresinya gak berubah..' batin Saniwa.

'... Sebentar, ini sudah 1 jam. Ah sudahlah, dasar kakek-kakek dengan aura anak TK'

.

.

Saniwa tiduran di lantai. Belum sampai 5 menit. Tiba-tiba Kogi langsung dateng terus nimpah Saniwa. Dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"NUSHI-SAMA!"

"ADUH ADUH BERAT TAU-"

"NUSHI-SAMA"

"KOGI BERAT-"

" "

"IYA IYA APA-?"

"tahu goreng."

"hhhhhh-"

"Nushi-samaaaaa"

"iya iya-"

Dan ternyata doa yang belum tercapai dapat berakibat fatal. Kogi kembali nimpah Saniwa nya tersayang.

"Jiji, sampaikan salam ku pada yang lain."

"KAKAKAKA"

"GAHAHAHAHA"

"UDAH DIAM JANGAN LOMBA KETAWA"

"Ternyata Aruji-sama walau dalam keadaan sekarat masih bisa teriak"

"Dasar cabe ijo, bantuin"

"Males, gelindingin aja sendiri"

"Sialan"

"Namazuo mainan tinja lagi tuh, terus yang Tantou pada ikutan"

"Ikutan apa?"

"Lemparin tinja ke Tsuru, terus Nihongou jadi wasit nya"

"...apaan sih."

"KAKAKAKA, ARUJI-DONO HARUS IKUT"

"Nah bener."

"GAK."

"KAKAKAKA" dan Yamabushi nyeret Saniwa ke tempat kejadian lempar-tinja. Saniwa teriak dengan nada 7 oktaf.

.

.

Setelah acara lempar-tinja selesai, para korban maupun tersangka acara tersebut... mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan, kasian yang lagi selera makan. Yang pasti Saniwa sudah mandi 5 kali. Sebelum makan. Dan sesudah makan. Benar-benar pecinta kebersihan sejati.

"Udah pada bersih-bersih kan?"

"UDAH!"

"UDAH LAH"

"UDAH"

"UDAH KOK"

"IYA UDAH"

"Belum."

"SUDAAAH"

"Eh tunggu ada yang bilang belum." Semuanya langsung mencari siapa yang bilang 'belum' tadi dengan aura horror.

Saniwa liatin Kuri, yang lain ikutan.

"...apa?"

"KURI BELUM BERSIH-BERSIH!"

"IYA TUH MASIH KOTOR"

"..apaan sih."

"KURI EMANG GELAP KALI."

"Kulitnya, bodoh."

"Oh iya salah."

"..."

Hening.

"JADI SIAPA YANG BILANG BELUM TADI?!"

"TSURU YA?"

"EH APAAN, BUKAN!"

"Aku." Namazuo berdiri dengan tatapan horror.

Hening.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAA"

"LARI!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"KAKAKAKA!"

"YAMABUSHI BERHENTI TERTAWA"

"HEI HEI AKU BERCANDA!"

"MANBA-KUN HIJAB MU KETINGGALAN"

"SELAMATKAN TAHU GORENG!"

"HIRANO!"

"HADIR!"

"ATSUSHI!"

"HADIR!'

"AKITA!"

"YA!"

"HAKATA!"

"LAGI KERJA, ICHI-NII!" Akita teriak sambil lari.

"MIDARE!"

"HADIR~!"

"GOKOTAI!"

"H- Hadir!"

"YAGEN!"

"...ya."

"..."

"ICHIGO NGAPAIN SIH"

"KURANG KERJAAN BANGET"

"SUDAHLAH"

.

Setelah mereka pada capek. Gak sih, setelah ada yang ngaku capek sebenarnya. Mereka akhirnya pada nyerah, terus balik.

Pas sampai, ternyata Namazuo udah tidur. Bareng Honebami. Tunggu, sepertinya Ichigo lupa meng-absen Honebami. Ah sudahlah. Doakan saja Namazuo tidak dipaksa makan rumput karena bikin pedang-pedang dan Saniwanya sendiri lari entah kemana.

End (dengan gajenya) ΦωΦ

.

Gimana ficnya? Ngerjainnya butuh waktu 3 jam, belum lagi bolak balik buka wikipedia buat liatin nama yang panjang-panjang ΦωΦ #gak

Makasih juga buat yang sudah mau baca, semoga pinggang nya gak hilang ya. Kalo udah ilang ntar tak bantu doa.

Kritik dan sarannya, review juga (kalo mau dan ada yang baca (': #udah) ~（ ΦωΦ)/


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh aduh ternyata ada yang mau baca fic ini (':

Balasan review~ ( Maaf maaf saya baru buka FFn ('X )

Jeruk Kawaii - nda papa kok yang penting anda senang daku juga senang (': ini tak lanjutin deh~

shrimpfries - iya emang saniwa nya kasian (': saya sendiri bingung kok dia bisa tahan punya pedang kayak gitu #heh. Iya ini mau dilanjutin kok, tenang aja~

Maaf nih baru dibales (': makasih juga udah mau baca fic ini ya~

Oh dan, Happy late Halloween~

.

.

Warning: Kurang lucu, atau mungkin beneran ga lucu sampe pinggang kalian lepas terus pergi entah kemana dan gak balik lagi.

(dan mungkin OOC dan Typo/s) [tambahan, Male! Saniwa]

.

Touken Ranbu © to DMM & Nitroplus

.

*Halloween*

Malam itu suasanya lumayan sepi.

Tidak seperti Citadel yang biasanya sudah mirip kapal pecah.

Atau mungkin bukan mirip tapi emang kapal pecah.

Tapi ternyata berisiknya tetap awet.

"Eh eh Kuri, kamu kan gelap- "

"Kulitnya."

"Iya iya, kamu kan gelap tuh- "

"KUlitnya."

"IYA DEH IYA"

"Berisik."

"Itu Mistu mah ngajakin berantem"

"Elu gue jadiin bohlam Citadel ntar"

"..."

Tuh awet kan. Dasar Trio Dategumi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang nemplok di pintu ruangan mereka

"YAAMPUN ITU APAAN"

"PENAMPAKAN!"

"..."

"TUNJUKKAN DIRI MU, WAHAI HANTU GENTAYANGAN"

"MITSU BEGO SURUH DIA PERGI COBA"

"Heh pada ngusir."

"Lah Namazuo toh."

"SETANNYA NGOMONG-"

"Gue hitemin pake tinja lu Tsur."

"Iya iya bercanda doang."

Lalu Namazuo berhenti nemplok di pintu dan menggeser pintu yang tadi ia cium.

Namazuo, yang ternyata dateng bawa satu kampung, masuk ke ruangan yang di tempati Trio Dategumi tadi.

Tapi ternyata belum selesai. Iwatooshi, Imanotsurugi, dan lainnya ikut masuk. Entah seberapa luas ruangan tersebut untuk menampung para pedang masih menjadi misteri.

-Sementara itu kabar Saniwa di ruang sebelah, udah tidur sambil ngiler. Mungkin mikirin makanan buat besok. Dasar-

Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Saniwa dipeluk Kogi. Mungkin nyawanya udah ilang kemana, Koginya juga udah ilang entah kemana.

Ditunggu aja ntar nyawanya balik lagi kok.

-Kembali ke ruangan tadi-

"Jadi ntar siapa yang mau bangunin Aruji-sama?"

"Yamabushi aja kali ya? Dia kan bisa bangunin 2 ruangan sekaligus."

"KAKAKAKA"

"Iwatooshi juga."

"GAHAHAHA"

"Lu berdua diem dulu ntar Aruji-sama bangun duluan"

"Sebenernya mau ngapain sih?"

"Ichi-nii gak tau? Katanya sih mau ngajakin Aruji-sama nyari permen sampai pagi."

Hening.

"Iya, kan lagi Halloween. Lagian Tsurumaru yang ngajak."

Masih hening.

"Mau ngajakin nyari permen atau mau nyuri permen..?"

Seketika aura horror seorang Ichigo menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Citadel sampai-sampai jeruknya Sayo busuk #eh

Ternyata adik-adik Ichigo tertjintah diajarkan mencuri oleh Tsuru.

"KOK MALAH DIKASIH TAU SIH"

"ITU JUGA ICHIGO DATENGNYA DARI MANA"

"DARI PINTU LAH MASA DARI ATAP"

Seisi ruangan pada panik karena aura horror Ichigo memiliki efek samping.

"YAMABUSHI BANGUNIN ARUJI, IWATOOSHI TEMENIN YAMABUSHI, KITA BAKAL LARI DULUAN"

"KAKAKA"

"GAHAHAHA"

"UDAH JANGAN KETAWA"

"YANG KECIL LARI DULU SANA"

Seisi ruangan pun berhamburan keluar Citadel lalu lari ke kandang kuda.

Awalnya mereka mau kabur pakai kuda tapi atlet lempar tinja nomor satu di Citadel malah main tinja.

"NAMAZUO JANGAN MAIN TINJA"

"EH EH ITU TINJA NYA JANGAN DIANGKAT"

"JOROK LU ELAH"

"UDAH KABUR AJA KABUR"

"AKITA SAMA GOKOTAI CEPET LARI"

"I- Iya!"

"KURI MANA?!"

"Bersatu dengan tinja."

"Hah."

.

.

Lalu Tsuru dilempar ke kubangan tinja.

"TIDAAAAKKKK"

.

.

.

Beneran deh yang kali ini kayaknya gak lucu sama sekali (':

Terima kasih yang masih mau baca sampe sini (':


End file.
